The present invention relates to a refrigerated air dryer. More particularly, the invention relates to a refrigerated air dryer that includes a base that also functions as a tank.
Refrigerated air dryers are used to remove water vapor from compressed air systems. Some refrigerated air dryers cycle the power on and off in response to the compressed air load on the dryer. Generally, these dryers are referred to as cyclic dryers. One type of cycling dryer is a heat absorbing mass dryer. In some mass dryers, the compressed air stream is routed through a tank filled with a water-glycol mixture. The compressed air stream is cooled by the water-glycol mixture to condense water vapor from the air stream.
Heat absorbing mass dryers are generally larger than other types of dryers and include thermal storage tanks. The thermal storage tanks require structural support that often requires the tank to be elevated. In addition, the tanks must be insulated to inhibit condensate formation on the exterior of the tank and prevent heat transfer from the ambient air.